THE END
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Yang jadi persoalan saat ini bukan mampukah dia setia padamu atau mampukah dia mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya tapi mampukah kamu membuka hatimu dan menerimanya manjadi bagian dari hidupmu,bukan menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu tapi dari masa depanmu.


Title : THE END

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Song Lee In (OC)

\- Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga a.k.a agus a.k.a si gula (BTS)

Summary : Yang jadi persoalan saat ini bukan mampukah dia setia padamu atau mampukah dia mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya tapi mampukah kamu membuka hatimu dan menerimanya manjadi bagian dari hidupmu,bukan menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu tapi dari masa depanmu.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

 _Flashback_

 __"Mianhe Lee, kita harus berpisah. Aku rasa, sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi diantara kita." Ucapnya, penuh keyakinan.

Dia berkata maaf namun tidak menerima penolakan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin kita memang harus berpisah." Ucapku.

Kata mungkin disini sebenarnya memiliki arti. Harapan, yeah harapan untuk sesuatu yang menurutku masih bisa diperbaiki. Aku..aku masih ingin melihatmu berada disampingku dan menemani hari-hariku. Aku masih ingin memelukmu sepuas yang aku mau, aku masih ingin melihatmu tersenyum hanya kearahku, aku masih ingin membiarkanmu mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, tidak bisakah kau mengabulkannya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita resmi putus yah. Aku harap setelah ini, kau tidak akan menghubunggiku lagi." Ucapnya, seolah semuanya sudah terencana dengan amat sangat baik.

Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dariku.

Punggung.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang akan aku ingat darinya hanya punggungnya saja. cukup itu saja. karena hanya bagian itu yang dapat aku lihat.

Perpisahan ini, mungkin merupakan awal baginya untuk memulai hubungan baru dengan yeoja lain tapi merupakan akhir bagiku, karena mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai yang namanya cinta lagi.

 _Flashback end_

Sakit ini masih membekas, meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk menghapusnya, mencucinya, dan mengelapnya tapi tetap membekas. mungkin sekilas, seperti sudah sembuh tapi luka ini..masih terasa sakit.

"Hey! Pagi-pagi jangan melamun, woy!" Pekik Yoongi, sembari memukul meja yang ada dihadapanku.

Aigooo, tidak bisakah makhluk ini sehariiiii saja tidak mengangguku.

"Memangnya ada peraturannya yah? Kalau ada, tolong tempel disitu." Ucapku, sembari menunjuk kearah dinding yang masih kosong dikelasku.

Dan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar kelas.

Aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

"Woy!" Pekiknya.

Sepertinya dia mengejarku.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan kemudian berkata "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku, sembari membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya.

"Lee." Ucapnya, intonasinya melembut.

"Hmm?!" Aku hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman.

Cukup lama dia terdiam.

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi aku rasa, dia terlihat sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya dia memelankan suaranya dan tidak biasanya juga dia selambat ini dalam berpikir. Bukankah biasanya dia selalu membicarakan banyak hal tanpa pernah dipikirkan terlebih dahulu tapi saat ini, huhft entahlah, akupun tak begitu mengerti dengan perubahan yang sangat signifikan ini.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sembari sesekali melirik kearahku.

Apa yang sibodoh ini lakukan?! Aku disini sedang menunggunya berbicara tapi dia malah melakukan kegiatan bodoh itu! Ayolaaah, Min Yoongi, jangan membuatku kesal lagi.

"Yack! Kau ini, palli katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Jangan membuatku menunggu lama seperti ini!" Ucapku, setengah berteriak kearahnya.

Kini dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keraguan.

Hey, apa hari ini ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkanku? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Yack! Pabo! Seharusnya aku bisa menutupinya! Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku pasti akan dianggap lemah.

"Lee, sebenarnya... aku...sebenarnya aku...AAAAHK! SUDAHLAH! Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan! Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa! PERGILAH!" Pekiknya, sembari mengusirku dengan kasar.

Huuuhft, lihatlah tingkah sibodoh ini! Benar-benar aneh. Baru sebentar dia berkata dengan intonasi yang lembut tapi sekarang dia kembali berkata dengan intonasi yang keras. Apa mungkin, dia punya dua kepribadian hahahhaha sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku masih manatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan tapi kemudian aku tersadar dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakiku yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan kelakuan makhluk manis yang aneh itu.

Aku sedang tidur dikelas dengan posisi kedua tanganku yang menjadi bantal yang aku taruh diatas mejaku, ketika tiba-tiba makhluk aneh yang bodoh itu masuk kedalam kelasku dan kemudian menganggu waktu istirahatku yang sangat berharga ini.

"Kau ini bodoh atau kelewat bodoh? Kenapa kau menolak Jungkook, padahal semua yeoja sangat menginginkannya. Kau benar-benar yeoja yang sangat membingungkan! Jungkook itu kurang apa coba, udah ganteng, pinter, baik hati, dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya, panjang lebar, sembari menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Aww, appo!" Pekikku, sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terkena jitakan.

"Memangnya oppa tahu, dia benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak? Memangnya oppa bisa menjamin, dia akan terus mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah selingkuh? Memangnya oppa bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa yang membuat oppa begitu mempercayainya? Apa dia terlihat begitu sangaaat baik dimata oppa? Kalau begitu, bisakah dia berjanji untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya yeoja yang akan dia cintai seumur hidupnya?" Tanyaku, sembari menatap kearah Yoongi oppa dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

Hey! Siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika waktu istirahatnya diganggu dan yang lebih membuatku kesal lagi adalah kenapa harus menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu! Apa itu begitu penting sampai harus menganggu waktu istirahatku! Benar-benar sangaaaat menyebalkan!

Sepertinya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku.

Suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hening.

Hanya ada kami berdua didalam kelas.

Aku dapat mendengar suara hembusan nafasnya.

Tak terasa airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Akhirnya pertahanankupun runtuh, sesuatu yang selama ini, coba untuk aku tutupi kini hancur berserakan dimana-mana, hingga membuatku bingung harus memungut yang mana dulu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya dia berkata "Lee, dengarkan aku. Yang jadi persoalan saat ini bukan mampukah dia setia padamu atau mampukah dia mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya tapi mampukah kamu membuka hatimu dan menerimanya manjadi bagian dari hidupmu, bukan menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu tapi dari masa depanmu." Ucapnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Percayalah Lee, sejahat-jahatnya orang, pada dasarnya dia tetaplah orang yang baik. Percayalah bahwa akan ada hal baik yang terjadi padamu, percayalah bahwa akan ada orang yang benar-benar tulus menyanyanggimu dan percayalah bahwa orang-orang baik itu benar-benar ada, mereka nyata dan saat ini ada disekelilingmu. Kau terlalu berfokus pada mereka yang jahat, hingga menganggap seluruh dunia ini jahat padahal begitu banyak hal baik yang ada didunia ini, jadi, BERHENTILAH MENANGIS! Kau ini cengeng sekali sih! Katanya mau jadi kuat, tapi dikit-dikit nangis. Dasar cengeng!" Lanjutnya, panjang lebar.

Entah malaikat mana yang mengajarinya berkata sebaiiiiiik itu. sampai-sampai aku terharu T.T tapi sepertinya dia sudah kembali pada tempatnya lagi, kasar dan sangat suka berteriak.

"Hapus dulu, nih!" Perintahnya, sembari menyodorkan tissu kearahku.

"Dasar cengeng! Benar-benar sangat merepotkan ckckckckckc, ternyata selera Jungkook sangat rendah hahahahhahaha. Kasihan Jungkook, padahal dia sangat pintar tapi mengapa begitu payah dalam hal memilih yeoja. Sepertinya aku harus menyarankan Jungkook untuk periksa ke dokter mata atau setidaknya harus meminum obat sakit mata hahahahahahhaha." Ucapnya, sembari tertawa puas.

"YACK! Kau bilang apa tadi?! Coba katakan sekali lagi! Aku bukan yeoja cengeng dan perlu aku akui selera Jungkook sangatlah bagus. Cantik? Tentu saja aku sangaaaat cantik. Pintar? Aku juga sangat pandai dalam pelajaran bahasa korea. Menarik? Sudah pasti! Populer, hahahaha sudah tak diragukan lagi! Hmm, apalagi yah yang kurang." Ucapku, sembari memikirkan kira-kira apalagi yang kurang.

"KURANG WARAS! Hahahahhahahhahahaha." Pekiknya, sembari tertawa lepas dan kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah keluar kelas.

"YACK!" Pekikku, sembari menatap dengan tatapan kesal kearah makhluk aneh yang sangaaaat manis itu.

Gomawo, oppa, karena sudah membuatku sadar bahwa didunia ini semuanya akan selalu berpasangan. Bahagia dan sedih, mudah dan sulit, jahat dan baik dan masih banyak lagi. Mulai saat ini, aku akan mempercayainya, oppa. aku akan percaya bahwa hal yang baik itu akan datang menghampiriku, karena aku percaya, Tuhan itu adil.

FIN


End file.
